narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Farao
A shinobi who existed during the times of the Sage of The Six Paths who was defeated by him in battle and eventually sealed away fast forward years later with the seal weakening he was released and reborn in the the wold back to finish what he started years ago. Background During the Days of the Rikudo Sennin there was a ninja who had unsual abitlites and superb chakra but these abilities gave him a deformed face and body as he got older he created for himself Chakra armor the original piece which was crafted by byt the himself and the Rikudo Sennin the materia; of the suit were made for battle and also to cover his insecurrites that he held.. At some point when the Juubi the !0 tailed beast rose there were rumors that Fa'rao was resposible for releaseing it into the world hoping to impress the sage and become his student.. This polan backfired as the juubi was out more powerful than any even imagined and Fa'rao was badly wounded and even more so deformed havoing to rebuild his body back into the Chakra armor itself This was made possible by the Sages ALl things Creation technique... HOwver his crimes were still punishable as the Sage had no choice but to imprison him for his incompetance.. Fa'rao felt betryaed by his friend and someone he looked up to as the whole reason he did this was to become equal.. After the Juub i was sealed in the Sage body he used this power to created an imprisonment technique similar to cryostasis that suspended his body in a diamond like crystal prison to never be opened and he was placed in a remote area......... Personality Fa'rao was good man who often did things with a good intention he just had the misfortune of going overboard to get attention as he did in the case of the juubi. He cl;eary has an alterior goal as he now is revived and is currently looking for both the Sage as he does not realize he is not longer ion this world. All his time spent in prison has lepled his anger build as he now believes the Sage betryaed him usuong him as a scape goat to build his own legend in the world while he was cast off and forgotten.. His goal is to colllect the Juubi seal it within himself and undo what he did so many years ago . He is very ignorant of situations as eve though he understand that by doing such he will rewrite off of the hisotry of the wolrd in turn destorying all that existed to day and does not care. He has a kindred spirit as he would rather nt shed blood nor fight but is willing to go the distance to see his dream through. Fa'rao apparently has a extreme gift of gab as he was able to talk to the one resposible for releasing him playing to his ideal of fufilling his dreams with his power that has since been lost to the world. Abilities Most of his abilities are largely unknown to the wrold which makes him a very dangerous opponent although he uses modern day Nature Transformations his jutsu all are ancinet techqniues that have since been lost to the world He is a user of the Dust Release perhaps his most Dangerous ability as well as the Fire Release and Swift Release. He should be of considerabel skill especially if he claims that eh was a syudent of the Sages before his transgression agasint the world so many years ago. Otherwise his abilities are largely unknown. Azure Chakra Armor HIs unique armor that was created by both him and the Rikudo gives him the ability to focus and concentrate his chakra making him exoend less energy trying to focus it and use the Nature Transformations. This armor also allowing him to use the Swift Release to compenstae for his sluugish movemnt while in the armor.. It also allows him the ability to detect chakra sources proivided they are powerful enough it also boost his physical strnetgh as well as increase his durability in battle as the material were made for war from an ancient substance. Disadvantges Desptie the edge it give him in battle the armor suit alos comes with a few setback they have never been worked out. The 1st being the suit due to its cooling ability does not allows Fa' rao to use a rapid succession in his attacks the more powerful the jutsu the longer the armor will need to cool down as most of his attack cause and use a form of fire he will have to wait a few moment before bing able to strike with his jutsu. Or risk a blacout session as his life force is conected with the suit. His armor which does make him tougher to defeat also makes him a easy target against those who possess good speed as the armor is rather causes him tom move slugish, he had goo speed with the armor on but not enought to get away from users who make good use of thier quickness even though he employs the Swift Release to try and compenstae for this lack of speed as it does not hampers his ability to overheat it more times than not is only just good enough. Apperance